1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminating tool and particularly to a headlamp worn on a human head and is easily disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
A floodlight is popularly used in daily life. Thus, features of high illumination, being durable, and light in weight are required when in use. Along with the development in technology, the existing products in the market are continuously improved both in appearance and in inner structure, and are manufactured for a variety of models. However, the product's shape and degrees of comfort is in general overlooked; for example, most of the floodlights are carried by one hand and thus are limited in applications in some occasions.
An example of a headlamp is structured with a lamp body, a head wrap, and a lamp receptacle and designed for the lamp body of which two sides are formed straps for a human head. The lamp receptacle is connected to the lamp body through a rotation part, and freely revolves through a revolving handle grip. The headlamp has some defects: 1. disposition of the head receptacle is separated from the lamp body and as such, a lead wire is used to connect the above-mentioned two parts, with the lead wire exposed outside and thus is easily worn out in time; 2. fixing of the lamp receptacle to the head strap, which constrains the applications in different occasions; 3. time-imminent battery charging or dry battery replacement being required, when the power runs out,
The present invention is developed to avoid the defects described above.